Christmas Presents
by slaymaster
Summary: 'Secret Santa' post-ep oneshot. Castle's eyes darkened and he leaned back into her, softly whispering in her ear, "I do have one present for you." "Well that was on my Christmas list" she purred in his ear.


**Christmas Presents**

_**Ugh, so this is my first attempt at this kind of fic, so I apologise in advance. Yes, an attempt at writing sex, although I got sidetracked for a while. Anyway, it's an alternate ending/post ep fic to 'Secret Santa'. Please enjoy and I appreciate any and all feedback. **_

Kate had been torn when she realised this Christmas would be different. Ever since she had packed up the Christmas paraphernalia with her father, the holidays had been a non-event. She'd largely paid no attention to Castle's Christmas antics over the past few years, but she knew him well enough to know it would be extravagant. She was certain that she would be able to celebrate the season properly for the first time in over a decade, but when their case revolved around a Santa, she felt the pain creeping in. She did the only thing she could do - she lied.

She had known that it was wrong to lie to Castle, but she couldn't help herself. When she heard Elden had pulled the Christmas shift, she couldn't help it. His kids were young; their drawings covered his desk and he had shown her their photo with Santa the week before. She didn't have any family to celebrate with. She had Castle, but as far as most people were concerned, they were nothing more than a writer and his muse.

Kate took a deep breath as she stood outside his door, feeling not unlike another time she had surprised him six months earlier. She was tinged with sadness both times, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face today. She was just about to knock when the door was flung open and she found herself face to face with Castle.

If she wasn't smiling at the thought of changing her Christmas tradition, she certainly was when she saw Castle. He too was smiling, and she knew that he understood how much of a big deal it was that she had made time for him.

"I thought you had to work," he said plainly, his eyes full of questioning.

"I got Karpowski to cover for me"

"For gods sake Richard, invite the girl in" Martha's voice drifted from inside. Rick gestured and Kate walked in. She was stunned as she looked around the room. It honestly looked like Christmas had thrown up all over the loft.

"Wow, Castle, this looks amazing!"

They stood, facing each other in front of his amazing Christmas tree. It was stunning. She shot him a grin and he raised his eyebrows seductively, leaning in for a kiss. For a moment, it seemed as if they were the only two people in the world. It seemed as if she didn't have her emotional baggage and he wasn't a child. Nothing mattered in the moment, but them.

"Merry Christmas," she softly whispered as they ended their kiss.

"I didn't get you anything" he replied.

"What?" She asked, pulling away from him while still keeping their bodies touching. She looked into his eyes, and for a second, he looked scared thinking she was serious, but his eyes softened as he realised she wasn't really mad.

Castle's eyes darkened and he leaned back into her, allowing her to feel his erection, before softly whispering in her ear, "I do have one present for you."

Kate felt the heat rise in her face, glancing briefly at the table where his mother and daughter sat. Both of the women were engaged in conversation, attempting to give the couple privacy, which Kate appreciated, but knew it was more of a pretense than reality. "Well that _was _on my Christmas list" she purred in his ear, adding "Have I been naughty or nice?"

His eyes widened as he contemplated what she said. Realizing his family were still in the room, he took her by the hand and led her to the table. His mother had moved a seat over allowing Kate to sit next to Rick. He pulled the seat out for her and, as she sat, he whispered in her ear, "Naughty."

Kate was silent through most of the meal. Martha gushed about a new play she had received a call-back for, while Alexis talked about her classes. Rick shared about their Santa Clause case. It was at some point during the meal that Rick's hand touched her thigh. Had she been wearing a dress, she would have appreciated the gesture, eager to move onto the marathon he had hinted at earlier in the week.

The higher Rick's hand shifted up Kate's thigh, the more silent both grew. Kate was glad of the contact, but wary that Martha and Alexis were at the table. Rick was trying, and of that she was appreciative, though she wished he would just end the meal and whisk her off to the bedroom. The sooner, the better.

It seemed like an eternity, but they eventually finished eating and began to clear the table. Martha gathered the plates, while Alexis stacked the dishwasher. Kate dealt with leftovers and Rick helped, although his idea of help was whispering dirty things into her ear.

"Alexis, do you think Max might still be free to go ice skating?" Rick asked his daughter, whose eyes lit up.

"Are you sure dad?" She asked, glancing at Martha who nodded.

Kate took a sip of her champagne as Rick smiled, "yes, go! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Kate choked on her drink as she recalled the things she and Castle had been doing of late. He glanced at her, still spluttering on her champagne, and then down at his hand, which was now so high up her leg that it could hardly be called her thigh any longer. "Uh, maybe just stick to having fun and staying safe"

"Well if Alexis is going, I might try and catch the carolers" Martha announced as she stood up, excusing herself. "You two have plans?"

Kate grinned, turning to kiss Rick's cheek, with him now hugging her from behind. She could feel erection against her back."Uh, I believe I have a present to unwrap."

She heard Rick stifling a laugh for Alexis' benefit, though the girl's face grew red. Apparently she was more observant than her father had realised.

"I'll just grab my purse"

"Be home before midnight. You too mother" Rick said as the girls rushed upstairs to gather their things. Once they were out of sight, his hands drifted down Kate's body and she felt herself being spun so they were facing each other once more. "Now where were we?"

"I believe we had some unwrapping to do" purred Kate as she reached to his pants, slowly undoing his belt.

Castle let out a yelp as she reached into his pants. "Bedroom. Now." He said, perhaps a little more gruffly than he had intended. As he said it, he grabbed her wrist and led her to his bedroom. Kate couldn't help but think of the time she had done the same to him, their first time, and how different it had been.

As he pulled her into his room, she let him take control. Her hand was still gripped tightly around the belt he had been wearing and she let it fall as he pushed up against her once more. She felt herself burning for him, needing him.

"Thank you" he whispered in her ear as she linked her hands over his neck. She pressed her lips to his, a chaste kiss that's spoke for her. It said everything she wanted to say to him, and she knew that he understood. They had been partners for such a long time that words were often superfluous between them; they inexplicably understood each other. With that soft, yet chaste, kiss she knew that he understood that there was no place she would rather be, just like she understood his thank you to be more than thanks; it was his way of understanding how much of a big deal it was that she had stopped by.

"I believe you are wearing too many clothes" she said, undoing the buttons on his shirt as quickly as she could, soon exposing the expanse of his chest. He didn't have a perfect body, but rather that of the average 40 year old man. It was clear that he had been in good shape in his youth, but he had become slightly soft around the edges as he had aged, and she didn't mind in the slightest. She ran her hands down his chest as he kissed her ear. She let out a moan of pleasure; the man knew how to use his tongue.

Kate felt him shift his arms, reaching to remove her sweater. "Miss Beckett, I believe you owe me a shirt" escaped from his lips as he kissed her neck. She rolled her eyes dramatically in response, to which he pulled away, "Titt for tatt Kate"

Kate raised her eyebrows in a way that only she could pull off. "Castle," she admonished, but undid the top button of her pants and lowered the zip, before sliding the pants down her ass and stepping out of them. Her bare legs exposed, she leaned into him, her lace underwear riding up over her rounded cheeks.

"I believe you've already seen my tit," she whispered seductively into his ear, "and my tatt for that matter." With that, Rick made quick work of his pants, stumbling and almost falling as he struggled to get his feet out of the legs of the dress pants, thanks to the shoes he had neglected to take off. He was now standing wearing nothing but his underwear and his shoes which Kate had to admit, did look strange, but was a little bit of a turn on. That man did things to her, and she wanted him in her, the sooner the better.

Rick kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks with his feet as he stepped towards her, pulling her lithe body towards his own

"I need you," he breathed gruffly, his words staccato as he kissed down her neck. She moaned softly in response, her body folding into his. She breathed him in; he smelt like jasmine and musk, his scent radiating within her filling her with desire. She took his ear between her teeth, lightly nibbling, just the way she knew he liked. In response, he fumbled at her claret sweater, attempting to remove the pesky piece of clothing. She let go of his ear and pulled the sweater off, noticing (and loving) his stare as she stood before him in nothing other than the black lace underwear and a matching bra, having shed her heels earlier while in the kitchen.

She stepped forward, feeling him against her body, knowing that he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. Kate pressed her lips to his and they became absorbed in a passionate kiss, free to explore each other's mouths. She loved the taste of him and the way that his tongue brushed over the roof of her mouth playfully, but it wasn't enough. It was never enough. She needed more of him.

Already standing near his bed, she took control, pushing him onto the bed. The heat was rising and all she wanted was him. She climbed on top of him, grinding against him while his hands brushed over her back. He slowly pulls her lace underwear down, casting them aside. She knows that he wants dominance and, for once, she wants to succumb, she wants to let him have the control. She wants him to fuck her for once, instead of the other way around.

He flipped them, him on top of her brushing her hair out her face. He began to kiss her passionately, his hands busy caressing the curves of her body. She lost herself in his mouth, letting out a pleasurable moan as he slipped into her. He shifts his hips, rocking back and forth, their bodies in sync. He knew her body; she didn't need to guide him because he knows her so well. He knows what turns her on and what gets her going; he knows her, inside _and_ out. His fingers work with the rest of his body, working to bring her to the point of ecstasy. She loves this, the intimacy; she loves that she doesn't need to tell him.

They're practically silent. It isn't intentional, and it isn't because the sex isn't good, because it is. They just feel no need for pretense, no need for words that functioned merely as platitudes. She couldn't help but let out the occasional moan of pleasure; he knew what he was doing. He was much the same; it was as good for him as it was for her.

The pressure builds between them until it can build no more. They don't finish together, no. She finishes first, but he wasn't far behind. He rolls off her, lying beside her on his bed, their breaths in sync. It takes them some time before they are able to breath properly; until they are able to speak.

"Rick?"

"Mmm"

"Let's not buy gifts next year either"

_**Dear Santa. For Christmas, I want reviews.**_


End file.
